More particularly, one aspect of this invention relates to a flow control valve for use in devices for controlling a source of fluid. Inasmuch as the present invention has particular application as a flow control valve for equipment such as inhalation devices, particular reference will be made to such devices in describing the present invention, although it is understood that the flow control valve may be used for various purposes, such as those described hereinafter.
Masks for resuscitation, where oxygen or gas is fed to a person for breathing and for inhalation, are known where a mixture of oxygen or gas and air or other gas is fed to a person, or primarily used by non-medical personnel, such as fire-fighters, police and ambulance personnel. Information concerning the person being treated is usually not available. Therefore, great care and attention is required to prevent a mishap from occurring, particularly in relation to the person being treated. The oxygen or gas, which is applied to the lungs of the person, is usually supplied in containers of a relatively high pressure.